


Beautiful

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eject makes a humorous comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“What doing?”

Mikaela jumped and just barely managed to keep from dragging her eyeliner down into her eyeball. She really should be used to moments like that; Blaster’s symbiotes were always underfoot and asking questions now. Usually it was Rewind, but today it was Eject who had perched on the bathroom counter next to her.

“I’m getting ready for my date. Sam’s parents are paying for us to go to this really fancy restaurant for dinner tonight.” Carefully, she moved her eyeliner pencil back to her eyelid and finished the line he had interrupted. 

“What that?” Eject pointed one spindly finger at the eyeliner pencil.

She capped the end and put it back into her makeup bag. “It’s eyeliner. Human women put it on their eyelids to make other humans look at their eyes.”

He watched carefully as he dug through the bag for her eye shadow and pulled it out. “What that?”

“Eye shadow.” With practiced moves, she started applying it. “Does the same thing as eyeliner, but with more color.”

“Oh.” Eject looked thoughtful for a moment. “Like when Sunstreaker put on polish?”

“Yeah, a lot like that. Women like to feel pretty and be looked at sometimes.”

They both paused for a moment at her words. She grinned when he started giggling. “Partner is like Human female!”

Sunstreaker was prone to spending hours—often with Eject’s help—applying polish or wax and then driving up and down well-populated roads just to draw attention to himself. Mikaela had known more than a few girls in high school who did the same thing.

“Well, I won’t tell him if you don’t.” Quickly, she traded her eye shadow for lipstick and applied it. “I don’t think either of us wants to be used as a football any time soon.”

Eject gave her a friendly nudge in the arm, still giggling, as she put the last of her makeup away. “Sunstreaker not use as football. Get in trouble with Prime then.”

“Well, you know what I meant.” She gave him a companionable rub on the head. Then she stepped back, straightened her little black dress and held her arms out. “So, am I beautiful?”

The symbiote shook his head. “Not good judge. Have to ask partner.”

This set off a fresh round of giggles between the two of them as they stepped out of the bathroom.


End file.
